Bitten
by ccrulz
Summary: There's a new club in town catering those who love the whole idea of vampires..Coreen is getting married and Vicki is supposed to be off of freaky cases..does she listen?
1. Emma

Vicki was frowning, pursing her lips and doing her best to pout. It wasn't working.

"Vicki, it's not going to work," Coreen said standing her ground.

"Aw, come ON Coreen, you know me, I'm not the fru-fru girly type person, besides, what about Gwen or Colleen? They are your mother and sister you know.." Vicki was pleading with her little assistant.

"No, I've talked to them already and it was their idea too, they felt it was only fair, after all we had been through." Coreen then became serious.

"Vicki, please, this would mean so much to me, I know this isn't you, but I really, really want you to be my matron of honor," Coreen was teary-eyed..damn.

Vicki let out a sigh,"Allright, BUT first, MAID of honor, matron sounds old, second, ya gotta find a dress that's not gonna make me look like the Goodyear blimp.." she said rounding her belly with her hands.

Coreen clapped, jumped up and down and then made a swirling motion with her hand. In doing so, she caused Vicki's mug, which here of late held milk, a picture of the twins and a pen to float in the air. She then put them down gently with a switch of her hand.

"Very good, impressive," Vicki clapped, nodded her head and smiled, giving Coreen encouragement.

Coreen had several magical abilities, one of them moving objects. Gwen and the lycan clan had been working with her to make her better and more controlled. Coreen's problem had always been confidence and now, she was gaining that as well.

"Okay, well off to finalize things and OH, can I have off a week for our honeymoon? I mean, I don't want to assume that I can just leave." Coreen asked politely.

"Of course you can, I'll take the week off too, give Gwen the week off giving Henry, the kids and I time to have just a family week."

Vicki needed that. It had only been a month since she had been shot, asked Pierre if she could call him "dad", found Henry's lycan brother and his family, had her mother move only thirty minutes away and been forced back to easy cheesy cases by Henry, the doctor and Pierre. Geez...what a month it was.

Henry strolled into the office.

"Hey beautiful? How are my girls today?" Henry said giving Vicki a quick kiss on the lips and a rub on the belly. He talked to her belly.

"How's London today?" Henry said kissing Vicki's stomach. Vicki rolled her eyes, smiling at Henry being a father..she never tired of seeing him like that.

"Fat and happy," Vicki said, leaning back and rubbing her belly. She still wasn't very big for five months, but she was finally showing enough to wear maternity clothes.

"That's the way I like it. What's going on with Coreen? She's about to bounce off the walls out there." Henry said pointing to the outer office.

Vicki sighed and filled him in.

Henry laughed at her reaction to the whole thing, surprised she had agreed. He could tell her his news now.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you that she was going to ask, I gave her until today because Clark asked me to be his best man."

"Now isn't that dandy!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Yes and Ward and Abbie are going to be in it too."

Vicki shook her head, that girl had become quite the conniver..wonder where she learned that..

"You should go home and rest for the day," Henry insisted. He had taken over most of the hard cases with Vicki stuck doing the paperwork. Henry was currently working on a missing husband, one he suspected had run off with the secretary to America.

"No, I have some PAPER work to do," she spat out, emphasizing the word "paper".

"Okay, but I've got to go follow up a lead, I'm pretty sure this guy is in New York already but I'm going to make sure," He kissed her again and left, telling Coreen to keep an eye on her while he was gone.

"Coreen!" Vicki yelled from her office.

"Yes, my Duchess." Coreen said bowing as she entered.

Vicki narrowed her eyes at her, "Stop that."

"Yes, my Queen," Coreen giggled.

"That's better," Vicki deadpanned, "Look don't we have anything exciting? Just something..one thing.."

"NO and even if we did..YOU would not be on it. I promised not only your husband, but your parents too. You are not getting me into trouble this time," Coreen said, toying with a pen in the air.

Vicki watched her with interest, "Coreen? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, just practicing," Coreen smiled sheepishly, putting the pen back down.

Just as she did, a young girl came stumbling into the office, out of breath.

"Please..you..have...to...help...me.." she stammered out.

Vicki looked at Coreen, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no, I'm calling Henry or Pierre, or even Mike," She pointed at Vicki starting for the door.

"Stop right there! Let's just hear her out, it might be something simple." Vicki moved around her desk to help the girl sit.

She looked to be about nineteen, maybe twenty. She had auburn hair just past her shoulders and emerald green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked her, retrieving a bottled water from the small fridge she kept in her office.

She took the water, gulped it and said, "My name is Emma, Emma Greenslade. I think my boyfriend got bit."

"I'm Vicki and this is Coreen, we will be glad to try and help you." Vicki said pointing to herself and Coreen.

Vicki looked at Coreen who was making "no, you can't" and slashing marks over her neck gestures to Vicki. Vicki just smiled, daring Coreen to move.

"Bitten by what Emma?" Vicki asked with interest.

"You won't believe me," she had begun to calm down and realized that maybe she had made a mistake in coming here. Her friend had told her that this woman specialized in the supernatural, she was hoping it was true.

"I think he was bitten by a..." she hesitated.."a vampire.." she said her eyes darting back and forth between the two women.

Vicki put her hand on her belly and laughed, Coreen laughed too.

Emma got up to leave, "See I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No, no, sit. We're sorry, we do believe you it's just that," Vicki said, hesitating, wondering how much she should tell her, "well, the vampires we know don't bite people anymore."

Vicki hoped that would suffice for now.

"Huh, this one did, last night at that new club," Emma said. "And now, he's all weird acting like he's sick or something so I left him in my dark apartment and ran down here."

In unison, Vicki and Coreen said, "What new club?"

"The new on that opened last week. It's supposed to cater to those of us who like, um.." she looked embarrassed.

"Vampires?" Vicki finished for her.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"You'd be suprised at how many of us love vampires," Vicki smiled slightly when she said it, being somewhat cryptic.

"Okay well, good then." Emma said a little more confident.

"So, the name?" Vicki prodded.

"Oh, it's called Bitten."

How appropriate...


	2. Stubborn

Vicki was gathering her things up to leave and follow Emma to her apartment.

Coreen was doing everything possible to stop her, short of sitting on her.

"Vicki, this is NOT a good idea." Coreen said circling her, putting things back down as Vicki was picking them up.

"Coreen..look, I"m just going to Emma's apartment, taking a look at her boyfriend, nothing more," Vicki was doing a back and forth dance with Coreen, she would step one way, Coreen would follow. They did this about five times with Vicki finally faking her out and getting into the outer office.

"VICKI! Please, don't go,"Coreen was pleading.

"Look, you stay here, I'll be back in a flash.." Vicki smiled at Coreen.

"OH noooooooo, "Coreen gathered her things, locking the office behind her, "NO WAY am I gonna be here when Henry gets back and have to try and cover. Plus, he'd never forgive me if I didn't follow you." She thought a minute.

"Of course, he'll probably kill me for going with you too." Either way, Coreen was screwed.

Vicki smiled at Coreen, ever the little protector.

They followed Emma in Vicki's car. Coreen was nervous, tapping her knees, chewing her nails. Coreen screamed when Vicki's phone rang. She knew it was Henry by the ringtone.._Hot Blooded..._

"Stop being so jumpy Coreen, watch me work my magic...hello?" Vicki answered.

"Hey you..yeah, we left early...Coreen? Oh, she's with me. What are we doing?...Wedding stuff..yeah..really...what? Why are you so suspicious.." Coreen was burying her face in her hands. Henry was going to kill her.

"Oh, hon, I"m sorry.."she raised her voice.."Can't hear you, breaking up." she was making scratching noises with her mouth.." Love you," more scratching noises,"..gottagobye.." making the last all one word. She closed her phone giving Coreen a quick look.

"Boy, this better be simple, I think he can tell over the phone I"m lying."

Alas, nothing was ever simple. This was no different.

"What are we going to do about this Bastian?" the man asked.

"I do not know, I had not expected this. I thought we had everyone under control. We must find who did this. We must find that boy, he will have to be destroyed. And the girl he was with, the green eyed one, she must also be destroyed. We cannot be discovered. Not here in Toronto. There are rules here, we must abide by them."

The other man nodded. He left leaving the man called Bastian alone. Bastian was in deep trouble if he could not find the rogue. He might have to call on his friend Pierre, but Pierre might alert the Fitzroy's and he couldn't have that. The Duke wouldn't be so kind to him, or that's what he thought. He wouldn't take that chance. He must find and destroy all evidence.

When Vicki and Coreen pulled up to the apartment, they were rather surprised at how nice they were. Rather nice for a young girl.

Emma got out and motioned them to follow her in.

"Okay, in and out, right Vicki?" Coreen prodded.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Vicki said nodding, as if.

They didn't see the two men watching them from across the street.

"That is the green-eyed girl, but who are the others."

The big man, the blonde one, he knew. His boss Bastian had schooled him on all who were involved here in Toronto, those they would need to stay clear of if they were to have a life here.

"That is Vicki Fitzroy and her assistant, Coreen Fennell."

"You know much," The other man answered.

"Yes, it is my job. Now it will be my job to get rid of all evidence." The blonde said.

He hoped that the two women would leave before they saw the boy, but if they didn't, they too would have to be destroyed.


	3. Nick

Bastian paced his office..wondering..should he call Pierre? If he did, he knew Pierre's allegiance was with the Fitzroy's, it was only a matter of time. No, he couldn't involve him. He hoped they could discover who had done this before it was too late. They could not be exposed.

Bastian's phone rang.

"Hello? What!! Oh, that is a problem, a very big problem. Stay there, watch. Do not under any circumstances make contact, do you understand?" Bastian slammed his phone down. Things had gotten a little more complicated. The PI had gone to the girl's apartment. Bastian was forced into making a choice. He would either have to make an alliance, clean everything up and erase their memories or the one he didn't want to think about..kill all those who had seen.

Emma took Vicki and Coreen up to her second floor apartment. It was a typical young person's apartment. Sparsely furnished, cd's and dvd's everywhere, no kitchen table, mismatched furniture but it was clean and homey.

"He's back there, in the bedroom." Emma pointed, looking frightened.

"Aren't you coming?" Coreen asked.

Emma shook her head no. Vicki started off anyway, Coreen stopped her.

"Vicki, we don't know what kind of shape he's in..shouldn't we have something..?" Coreen said, making a stabbing to the chest motion.

"Coreen, even if he is he is weak, you know that, unless he's fed.." She said looking at Emma for bite marks.

"Emma, did you let him, uh..you know," Vicki asked making fang-like motions to her neck with two fingers.

Emma's eyes went wide, "NOO, he wanted to but I wouldn't let him. I mean, we sometimes during se..." she stopped, embarrassed with herself.

"It's okay, I get it..to each their own. No judgement here, come on Coreen," Vicki started back toward the very darkened bedroom.

After they were out of Emma's earshot, Vicki told Coreen, "If he truly has been bitten, you are going to have to help me with your ability to move objects, maybe hold him against the wall or something. Think you can do that?"

"I don't know Vicki. That's pretty advanced, even for me." Coreen's self-esteem again.

Vicki sighed. "Take my hand," she said, holding out her left hand.

Coreen shot her a sideways glance,"Why?"

"Because, my dear Coreen, you can channel me, increase your power, let's try it," Vicki said pushing her hand back out.

"No, I don't know, the baby, won't it hurt her?" Coreen was still not thrilled with being there. If something happened to Vicki or the baby, she shuddered at the thought.

"No, Coreen, it's okay, come on.." Vicki was coaxing her and finally just grabbed Coreen's hand before Coreen could react.

Coreen took in a quick breath, the rush was amazing. It was as if she had been plugged into an electrical power circut. She had never channeled before, but Vicki had so she knew what she was doing. She was throwing her power into Coreen.

Coreen's eyes turned animal like, a signal that she was at full power. Vicki smiled at Coreen and let her hand go.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now, let's go see what we got here.." Vicki opened the door slowly. She hadn't remembered Emma saying what her boyfriend's name was, she whispered to Coreen to go ask. Coreen was back in a flash to find Ms. Braveheart with her head stuck in the door already. The room was pitch black, it took Vicki's eyes a minute to adjust. Coreen immediately bled hers back to her animal eyes so that she could see better.

"His name is Nick." Coreen whispered.

"Nick?" Vicki called out. The two women could sense fear and hunger in the room.

"Nick? I know you are scared, we are here to try and help you.." Vicki took Coreen's hand, readying her just in case.

They inched into the room, Vicki could see he was huddled over in the corner. She could hear his rapid breathing. Coreen squeezed Vicki's hand tighter. Even with all of her ability, Coreen was sometimes still frightened.

"Nick, we can help you." Vicki said, inching closer.

"Vicki, be careful," Coreen hissed.

"NO.." the boy growled,"get away, I'm a monster and I...I can smell your blood...I'm soo hungry..." he was growling, holding his stomach, he was obviously in pain. He either thought he had been bitten or he truly had.

He suddenly turned to them, fangs fully extended, his eyes a translucent blue. Vicki and Coreen jumped back a little. Coreen had her hand raised, ready to throw out at him, anything she could.

"See, even you are afraid." he licked his lips..they smelled so sweet.

"No, you startled us, that's all, we are not afraid of you, but you need to feed or you'll die." Vicki stated it as if she were offering.

Coreen stared at her.

"Are you kidding me?? We can't feed him, we don't even know.." Coreen started spazzing out.

"Coreen, the car, I have a cooler," Coreen remembered.

"OH..yes, I'll go get one..but wait, it's synthetic..what if.." Vicki stopped her.

"We don't have what if's. We have to try or he's going to try us..he's weak, but he could try anything. Open the curtain a little," Coreen moved the curtain with a flick of her wrist. This opened up enough sunlight that Nick scuttled back into the corner. Vicki decided she would be safe enough while Coreen went to the car. He would think he would burn immediately if he got into the light. That's all she needed, just enough fear to keep him at bay.

"I really think we should call.."

"Shhhh..just go get the blood." Vicki said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but I tried.." Coreen left shrugging her shoulders. She so's stubborn, Coreen thought to herself.

Vicki bent down as comfortably as she could with her expanding waistline.

"Nick, what do you remember?" Vicki was hoping some information, anything would help her figure this thing out.

"I ...I don't know. I was dancing with Emma, you know, we went to Bitten, it was tight man, the beat, the vibe.." he was almost normal for moment.

"But then, this girl, she was hot ya know, she came up to join in with us..no big deal right? Three dance...it's all good, but the next thing I know, she's all up on me right? And Emma, I didn't even see her leave..Then I was on the floor of the club and some dudes, they were all over me..so I ran, as fast as I could I got my ass outta there. Then I started feeling dizzy, I could hear all these weird noises, hearts beatin' and shit, people talkin', I started smelling stuff I never smelled before. Then Emma, she came outta nowhere, put me in the car and we came here. I tossed and turned all night, dreamin' these freaky dreams about vampires, and drinkin' blood..crazy shit man..crazy! I didn't take no drugs..me and Emma, we want to finish school, get married and have kids ya know? I just wanna be an x-ray tech man...not some fucking bloodsucker."

Ouch..that stung. Vicki was married to a bloodsucker..well technically he didn't take from anyone but her but still...

"Look, I don't what happened to me..but I'm freakin' out here..help me please?? I want to get whatever this is out of my system..maybe someone slipped me something." He licked his lips again.

"How come I can hear your heartbeat..and your baby..I can hear that too..that vein in your neck...it's calling to me..." he screamed, putting his hands over his ears.

Emma came running into the room-where the hell was Coreen with that blood?

Coreen had just stepped away from the car, put the alarm back on and as she turned, two big men were in front of her.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we can't let you do that." They started to grab her and she darted between them. One of them started after her,

the blonde grabbed him.

"No, we'll get them when they come out. But if they give him that blood for his first feeding, we'll lose him."

"I thought we weren't supposed to make contact?" the other man asked the blonde.

"Sometimes Bastian doesn't think clearly, that's what I'm for, cleanup." The blonde clenched his fists, then turned and left.

Coreen bounded up the stairs hearing the boy scream before she got there.

"Sorry, got sidetracked, tell ya later.." Coreen handed Vicki the blood.

Vicki forced her tiny fangs out and pierced the bag for him.

She shoved it into his mouth and he greedily drank.

He sucked it down quickly. As soon as he finished, he sat back panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Better?" Vicki asked as she and Coreen watched, still ready for anything.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks that gonna make me better?"

This poor boy thought he just had something fixable.

"For now, but that won't last lon..."

He doubled over and started screaming again.

"AHHHH!! Knives...I...feel...like...I...have...knives...in...meeee...!!"

Emma started backing away a look of horror on her face.

"Vicki?!" Coreen just knew it..something was going to be very wrong.

"Shit." was all Vicki could say...

She flipped open her phone...might as well get it over with...


	4. Another Fine Mess

Henry's phone rang..Vicki.

"Yes my love," he answered sweetly..at first. He soon started frowning, clenching his teeth, causing the muscles in his face to jump.

"Victoria," he hissed into the phone,"must I lock you up for the next four months?"

He was royally pissed. He told her he would be right there. Luckily, Pierre happened to be with him.

"What has she done now?" Pierre sighed, looking at Henry's face.

"Nothing I should be surprised at," Henry answered. Pierre laughed, shaking his head as he did.

"What's so damned funny?" Henry rarely cursed so Pierre knew he was on edge.

"You, sir, you never cease to amaze me with Victoria."

"Why? Why do you say that?" Henry was gripping the steering wheel, threatening to break it off with his massive strength.

"Well, you know if you tell her no, she will do it anyway. Why does that surprise you? She is no different now than as a child," Pierre stared out the side window of the car, thinking back to when he used to watch Vicki at random times in her life, just to see that she was okay.

"What are you thinking?" Henry asked more calm now.

"All the times I wanted so badly to go to her, to comfort her in times of pain, I never did. She did not know me, I was afraid I would frighten. I can see now that she would have been okay with it. She was hurt much more than others realized. She hid it well, never showing. Her favorite thing to do was sneak out of her window at night, climb onto the roof and sit. She would sit there and watch the night sky, as if she were looking for something, waiting for her knight on a horse to ride in from the skies. She seemed so sad sometimes. I think that is why she is so stubborn, so tough. She doesn't want to feel that she is dependent on anyone, do you understand?"

Henry understood all too well. He knew his Vicki but that didn't lessen the fact that she had defied him, Pierre, the doctor and her mother. Of course, she didn't care either..what was he to do with her? He had to be her knight..but right now, he had to be her husband..that was harder.

"I know, but she..she just...well.." Henry couldn't think of what he was trying to say.

"Has your heart? Makes you full of desire, anger, love and confusion all at the same time?" Pierre grinned over at him.

"Exactly," Henry smiled. Damn, Pierre was married to Vicki's mother, he had watched Vicki grow, of course he understood.

He decided to deal with Vicki's lack of listening skills later, he filled Pierre in on what Vicki had told him.

"Hmm, sounds like we might have the Kindred here," Pierre told Henry.

"The Kindred? They exsist?" Henry was shocked.

"Oh, yes, they have stayed hidden for many years, but it seems now.." Pierre shook his head.

"Someone made a mistake. But, I must also tell you, Vicki gave him a bag of blood."

Pierre was at full alert.

"Oh, that is not good. The Kindred are of one bloodline, one family so to speak. They will want him, they will do what it takes to either get him back or destroy him...including those who have seen."

Henry didn't like the sound of that. Another fine mess...

Vicki and Coreen stood helplessly by and watched Nick writhe in pain. They both felt badly, but there was nothing they could do until Henry and Pierre got there.

"Help...mee.." Nick croaked out, reaching his hand out toward the women. His face was drawn and very pale. He was blonde haired and blue-eyed, so his appearance had an even more washed look. He was sweating profusely.

He took a huge gasp of air, causing Emma, who was now bawling, to jump.

"Wha...What happened?" Emma looked to Vicki.

"Is he...dead?" Emma barely whispered the last word.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure. I think he.."THUD!! Vicki looked over at Emma, she had passed out.

She threw her hands in the air, "Well, damn, that's just fanfuckintastic.." she said, shaking her head.

Coreen ran over to help Emma, she was trying to stay away from Nick, afraid he would pop up out of nowhere.

"She's okay, just fainted." Coreen was cradling Emma's head in her lap, fanning her. Emma was moaning and rolling her head back and forth, saying no, over and over.

"It's okay," Coreen tried to comfort her, talking softly to her.

"I hope you're right Coreen." Vicki said.

"Me too..."

Vicki turned to see her husband and her father standing in the doorway, neither looking none too happy.

"Well, two of my favorite vampires.." Vicki tried offering her most sincere smile.

Not working...


	5. Jealous

Vicki knew by the look on her two vampire's faces she was in deep shit.

"Okay," she started, putting her hands out in front of her, "I know, I'm in big trouble, but really we were just going to LOOK at him, leave, then get you. Right Coreen?"

"I told her no, that you two would be mad, she didn't listen," Coreen answered honestly. Vicki scowled at her.

"Coreen, you were to call me if she tried anything." Henry was angry with Coreen. Coreen got up from Emma and walked over to Henry, her hands on her hips. She was shorter than him, so she was looking up at him.

Her face was fierce," Look, I am not her babysitter, she doesn't listen to me, and I knew she would come by herself if I didn't go..so be mad at me! I don't care! I love her too, that's why I followed her."

Well, the little goth made a stand against the vampire..interesting.

"Okay, fair enough. But call next time," Henry said, knowing full well there would probably be a next time. Vicki smiled and nodded at Coreen, she was proud of Coreen. Coreen was obviously proud of herself too.

"Okay, so what about him?" Vicki pointed to Nick, trying to take the heat off of her. She knew later, she would get it big time from Henry. She only hoped she could convince him to give her something else big time, to get his mind off of being mad at her.

"Pierre?" Henry looked to his father-in-law for advice.

Pierre approached the boy, still unconcious. Pierre sniffed him and stood up.

"Yes, he is Kindred," Pierre stated.

"Kindred? What the hell is a Kindred?" Vicki asked looking between Henry and Pierre.

"It's a different species of vampire. They are related to Nosferatu, somehow their bloodines split. At any rate, they are different from us. I am sure my old friend Bastian is behind some of this, though not in a negative way."

Vicki told them about the club.

"Looks like we're going to the club Henry" Pierre started out.

"Whoa...whoa...you two!! First, what about HIM?? Second, you are NOT going to some club with...with..hot women vampires!" Vicki was stanced for action.

Henry smiled,"Do I sense a little jealousy my dear wife?" he teased.

"Hell no! I, well, if they are a different species, can they bite you? I mean, shouldn't you have a female escort?" she said trying to sound not so jealous. Although, she knew it wasn't working.

"Oh, great idea," Henry turned to Coreen," Coreen?" he asked offering her his arm.

Vicki growled in anger, this was his way of paying her back and she did not like it one bit.

"I don't think so." Vicki hissed out.

Henry laughed at her.

"Look, it's daylight. We will just go talk to Bastian, see what we can do." Henry couldn't stay mad at her for long. She knew that but she was still jealous, how ridiculous she thought to herself.

Vicki looked over at Nick.

"But what about him?" she pointed to the boy who was starting to rouse.

"We'll take him with us. If he belongs to Bastian, he needs to go back."

"No, he can't," Pierre said," he's taken other blood. He is tainted to them. They will kill him." Henry recalled what else Pierre had said they might do.

"You sure as hell can't leave him here! He was in pain, he was hungry. I don't know about baby vamps..." Vicki said shaking her head at Henry.

"Sure you do, you have had two already." Henry was teasing again, this time rubbing her belly.

"DIFFERENT kind of baby vamps..you know what I mean," she shot back.

"Let's put him in the closet." Coreen had a look of "what the hell?!" on her face.

"It's a closet in our house Coreen, it's a safe, like an above ground vault"

Coreen made a face, "Why would someone have a vault in their house?"

"It came with it. We don't know, it's got all kinds of neat stuff, security, shelving. We store stuff in it but it has a cot too. He can be locked in there."

"Man, and I thought goths were freaky," Coreen said, shaking her head...


	6. Need To Feed

Bastian slammed his fist down on his desk.

"I specifically told you no contact!!" He ran his hands down his face.

"This is getting messier by the minute. We must find the one. It must be a new one. Bring me the records, let me search."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Julian," Bastian's voice sounded tired.

"I apologize for making a mistake, I thought I was helping." Julian looked submissive, but something told Bastian he was not.

"Apology accepted, now get the records. Trask," he said referring to the other man, "You stay here."

Julian shot Trask a look, then left.

After Julian left, Bastian questioned Trask.

"You know I am your sire, you cannot lie to me Trask. Is Julian straying? Is he trying to override my authority?"

Trask could not meet Bastian's eyes, he just nodded.

"I feared as much. Well, much work to do then. Trask, believe me, I am trying to keep peace. Julian, well, he seems to want the old ways and that will not work in a country full of other creatures. He must conform or die."

So matter of fact. Seemed strange to Trask but he understood.

The group took Nick and Emma with them. Vicki had called ahead and told Gwen to please take the children to the lycan home. She didn''t want them endangered. She wouldn't see them tonight though and that made her sad.

"Besides," she told Gwen, "Abbie would be all over this." Vicki smiled a little when she said it, she had to admit she was glad that Abbie was becoming more and more like her.

Nick was stirring and moaning. Emma was freaking out, wanting out of the car.

"I love him, but he's not Nick anymore, he's a monster," Emma cried.

Vicki felt sorry for her. She couldn't accept him, not yet anyway.

"Hey, he's still Nick, he's just different. It's not so bad.." Vicki tried to soothe her.

"Yeah, well I like the whole vampire myth, but I never thought it was real."

"So, you wanted to have the rush, but now you don't?" Vicki asked Emma. Vicki added for good measure.."And the sex is mind blowing."

Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"I guess...hell I don't know..this is so damn weird man, I just..I don't know!" she put her face in her hands and cried. Vicki pointed to Coreen, eyeballed her and then pointed to Emma as if to say, you help her.

"Emma, there are lot's of different people and things out there, it's not bad really..let's just figure this out first okay?" Coreen seemed better with Emma than Vicki so she let Coreen handle it.

They arrived at Vicki and Henry's house, taking Nick inside covered in their coats. Since they weren't sure about the whole Kindred thing, the blood he taken or what effects it would have, they took precautions.

They placed him in the vault. He collapsed onto the cot, still moaning.

"Should we do a conventional feed?" Henry asked Pierre.

"No, our chemistry is changed, Vicki is pregnant and her blood is different and Coreen, well she's full of magic and lycan dna..he would be overloaded. He needs someone pure human."

They all turned to look at Emma.

Her eyes widened.

"OHH NOO..UH UH...NO WAY!" She said backing up, shaking her head, moving her hands around wildly. Henry nodded at Pierre to do it..

"So cool!! I love when you guys vamp people!! " Coreen was giddy with excitement.

Bastian poured over the list. Several new ones had been brought over but were all doing excellent. It couldn't be his. Yet, he felt it was.

"Who did this?" he wondered aloud.

"I did...it was me..I'm ready to be on my own, Bastian..you are weak..." Bastian was knocked out before he could respond...


	7. A Quick Snack

Henry went to Emma, who was still completely freaking out.

"NO WAY, UH UH...Not doing it..I'm no.."

Before she could finish, Henry was in front of her.

"You will be calm, you will let him feed and you will not remember," Henry said in that sexy voice of his.

However, that sexy voice had an effect on Vicki as well, Henry could smell her desire. Her eyes went silver, she immediately averted them from the group. She certainly didn't want them to see that Henry had turned her on in front of them.

What the hell was wrong with her?? Her hormones were way out of control. Then, she remembered...she hadn't fed from Henry in at least three days..that's why she was jealous, that's why she was so easily riled up by Henry's voice. She would have to take care of that soon.

Emma went still. Pierre took her over to Nick.

"Nick, you must feed, but you must stop when I say, do you understand?" Pierre asked him.

Nick nodded, licking his lips, running his tongue over his fangs.

"His eyes are so pretty," Coreen said out loud.

They all looked at her.

"Sorry," she said shrugging her shoulders, "Just making an observation."

Nick looked at Emma, he knew her, he loved her but he was just so hungry. That's all he could think of, the blood rushing through her body sounded like the ocean in his head. He leaned into her, his fangs just grazing her neck at first.

He then bit down enough to pierce her neck, Emma letting out a slight gasp. She was still in a trance-like state but her reaction was involuntary. Her body would still feel the orgasmic effects, she just had no fear.

He began to drink slowly at first, then gulping. He drank faster, Vicki's eyes went silver again with the visual. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what was going on in front of her. Henry moved beside her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, even though he knew could clearly see she wasn't.

"No, I haven't fed from you in three days," Henry knew that she would need to before he left so they slipped out of the vault.

Pierre saw them leave but politely said nothing.

Henry and Vicki raced to their bedroom, quickly locking the door.

Vicki jumped into Henry's awaiting arms, something she had been wanting to do for the last thirty minutes. They kissed deeply, tangling their tongues like two dancers twirling on the dance floor. Vicki was moaning with desire, her body throbbing with need. She could feel him throbbing with need too. But there would be time for that later.

She pulled away, her eyes silver, her fangs extended," Still mad at me?" she teased.

"Yes," he said his eyes black, fangs extended as well, "but I think we can work something out. You must feed, we don't have time for this now."

She nodded, but man she didn't want to stop. She really wanted to go for his neck but knew if she did, that was the point of no return for both of them, so she took his wrist instead.

She pierced his skin gently, drinking slowly, not taking much, making Henry grunt in pleasure. She used her left hand to grab his hardened shaft, he pressed into her. She was completely keyed up by now. She knew that she would be so ready by tonight that she would be ready to explode with just one touch.

She finished, licking his wrist causing more esctacy, turning to see him lost in the moment.

She pulled him to her mouth for another passionate kiss. He took the opportunity to reach up under her shirt and massage both breasts, making her nipples harden even more.

"Oh, my God, Henry you've got to stop," she groaned arching her head back, pushing her body toward him.

He nuzzled the bend of her neck, "I know, but you are like a drug, Vicki and I'm so addicted."

She pulled away. It took all of the will power she could muster.

She straightened her shirt, Henry tried to hide his erection. They both looked down. It was quite apparent what they had been up to. He couldn't go back like that.

Vicki sighed, picturing what that lovely body part could do.

"Come on, just stand behind me, " Vicki said, dragging him out of the room.

"Sure, that will be helpful. I've got a full erection and I'll be pressed right up behind you..how helpful" Henry growled out.

As they entered the vault, Coreen noticed how flushed Vicki's face was. She knew she had been feeding but said nothing, just grinning at her was enough.

Vicki narrowed her eyes at Coreen and frowned, that was Vicki's way of saying be quiet.

Coreen got it, but still kept grinning.

Henry stood still like a statue, hoping that he would hurry up and lose the bulge in his britches.

Pierre only glanced at them, he could smell their desire. He grinned too but hid it from the young lovers. He didn't want to embarrass them.

"He is finished, he will rest now." Nick was sleeping soundly on the cot. Emma had regained herself.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around. She reached up and felt her neck. She felt two small puncture wounds.

"Hey, he fed from me..you two.. one of you did that vampire thing didn't you?" Emma looked between the two vampires.

"Yes, he needed to feed. It doesn't hurt does it?" Henry asked, his problem finally shrinking slowly back to normal, but still throbbing with need for release.

"No, actually, I feel quite relaxed and satisfied," she smiled.

"See, told you." Vicki said trying not to remember what they had just been up to.

"Now, to the club. Emma, you stay here at the house. I will call one of the lycan over for backup. Coreen, you go with us and Vicki," Henry sighed, "I would tell you to stay but you won't will you?"

"Hell no!! Besides you two will be there, so how much trouble can I get into?" She said triumphantly.

"That's an open-ended question." Pierre stated.

"Hey!" Vicki said putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

Coreen started laughing and agreed with them.

"Thanks, Coreen, you really are like a little sister, so damned annoying," Vicki snorted.

"Why, thanks Sis for the compliment," Coreen said, putting her hand on her chest for emphasis.

Bastian awoke in his own office, tied to his chair. Julian, two others and Julian's mate, Bethany were there. The two others were new recruits, sired by Julian. One was called Marcus, the other was Marcus' mate, Jessica.

"Why, Julian, why are you doing this? And who bit that boy?" Bastian now knew it was Bethany. She was on the verge of insanity as it was.

"I did old man, he was so sweet too, and I could have finished bringing him over if your club goons hadn't stopped me," Bethany hissed.

"We don't do things that way," Bastian said, straining against the chains that held him. He could break them with his strength, but being outnumbered made that option unlikely. "We only bring those over that ask."

"We will now, "Julian stated.

"You cannot do that in Toronto, we are here under the rules of the vampire clan that is already here, they no longer feed, we still feed from our mates, you can't change the rules," Bastian knew Julian knew this, he was trying to buy himself time.

"So, we may need to get rid of some other vampires, big deal. We will win this war, this city will be ours, we will feed like the old ways," Julian was hissing his words out at Bastian.

He had to stall, he had called in a favor...he only hoped that favor would arrive quickly.


	8. The Ride Over

It was only twenty minutes later and one of the lycans, a woman named Iris came over to help with Nick in case there were any problems.

"Sooo..you are a werewolf." Emma stated, rather than asked.

"We prefer the term Lycan, but yes, I am, " She smiled sweetly. She was about five six, had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that came to the middle of her waist and hazel eyes that were stark against her white skin and dark hair.

"Hmm..well, you know what? This couldn't get any weirder." Emma finally decided.

"I wouldn't say that." Vicki, Coreen and Henry said in unison so quickly that Emma was startled.

She jumped, the three looked at each amazed they had all said the same thing at the same time.

"Ooookkkaaay...how about, I'm hungry..got anything to eat?" Emma quickly changed the subject, although she was staring at this group in front of her. They had locked Nick in the vault, he was still sleeping and probably would be for a few hours.

"Yes, plenty in the kitchen, help yourself," Henry said pointing toward the kitchen.

Emma started off, "Wait, so you eat food?" she asked Henry.

Iris interrupted as she could see that Vicki was about to say something, "It's a long story, why don't I take you and fill you in."

Emma nodded, looked at the group, shook her head and let Iris lead her away.

They all got into the car and headed for the club. Pierre drove, Coreen rode shotgun, Henry and Vicki took the backseat.

There was an awkward silence at first. Finally, Pierre spoke up.

"While you two were otherwise engaged," Vicki blushed, the man she now called dad knew what she had been up. She was a grown married woman with children, why it bothered her, she didn't know. Coreen giggled. Vicki hit the back of the seat.

"At any rate, Bastian called me, but the phone call was cut off. I fear something has happened. All that he was able to tell me was that someone had betrayed the Kindred. We must hurry."

Pierre went on to explain that he had met Bastian many, many years ago in Paris. Bastian was Kindred, a different kind of vampire. Bastian was the leader of a clan had chosen to move to Canada to change their ways. They no longer wanted to feed from humans, but rather just animals or their mates. So far, things had gone well. They had been in Toronto for a long time. Only Pierre knew. Pierre had been in Vancouver at the time the Bastian made the change.

"So, there are no territorial issues or I would have felt them before the change." Henry said.

"That's correct, that was why he contacted me. We seemed to always get on well, I encouraged him with his new life. Now I fear him may have cost him it."

Pierre was worried about his friend, but also knew that safety came first.

"When they feed from humans, they become territorial. They are a large family, a Kindred. They have businesses, they can be out in daylight, they are different from us or rather what we were."

"Then what seems to be the problem? I mean, other than the club opening, nothing strange has happened lately, right?" Vicki asked Pierre.

Pierre glanced at Henry in the rearview mirror, Henry was looking at him as well. This exchange was not lost on Vicki.

"Allright you two, what the hell are you not telling me?" she said angrily.

"Victoria, it really hasn't involved us, but Mike did tell us of some missing young people. Just a few, maybe ten or twelve, he just wanted us to keep our ears open," Pierre knew that wasn't going to satisfy Vicki.

"JUST ten or twelve? NO big deal huh?" Vicki unconsciously ran her hand over her stomach, Henry watched in amusement. He found that she did this when she was upset, angry or tired.

"You guys are REALLY starting to push my envelope of trust here lately," Vicki was pissed, not just upset. Different emotion alltogether for her.

"Look, we aren't on that case, but I do feel it's somehow related. Mike said that all of the missing were colleg students, or loners, no family, no one would really miss them. We think they may have been recruiting," Henry finished.

"Sure seem to know a lot about a case you're not "involved" in," Vicki shot back, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said involved.

Henry sighed, "Are you ever satisfied Victoria?"

"Yes, very much, just not in this area at the moment," she answered him, smiling at the double entendre.

"Thank God, we're at the club," Coreen breathed out.

"They all looked out of the window..

"Are they kidding?"

The signs was quite noticeable...


	9. The Club

The sign was a set of vampire teeth with the word "Bitten" written in gothic lettering set between.

"Damn!! Why not just put an arrow saying "HERE WE ARE", Vicki said.

"I think it's kind of neat," Coreen said smiling cheerfully.

The other three shot her a look.

"GEEZ!" Coreen responded, "you guys are so serious! You are so out of the loop, this kind of thing is normal for clubs. This isn't any different than the one across town that caters to lyncan lovers. It has a huge wolf's head that has chomping jaws. As if anyone would think any of this is real."

Coreen shook her head and started for the doors.

"I think she just called us old," Vicki said, the three of them dumbfounded, staring after her.

"I think you're right," Henry said, equally shocked. They all looked at the doors simultaneously as Coreen asked if they were coming.

They were shaped liked "vampire" coffins, made of steel or silver with gold handles.

"Can't wait to see the inside," Henry growled out. He hated anything that brought attention to vampires. This was just too much, even if Coreen said it was "cool".

They walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

"It looks like.." Vicki started.

"...the inside of a coffin." Henry finished. The dance floor was huge, the walls were covered in blood red silk material that was pleated, just like the inside of a coffin. The bar was shaped like a cross, with the cross bar being a bar too. It really was macabre in a way, but stunning as well.

"This is just strange and yet, like a train wreck. You can't look away," Vicki said slowly turning around to get a good view. There were various tables everywhere, some private booths and a raised loft that had a few two seater tables on it. But the most strange thing of all was the stage. In the middle of the dance floor, if you looked up, you could see a supspended platform that was lowered into the middle. It was a big square, mirrored and looked as though it had lights inside for effect.

"Wonder what they do their?" Coreen said out loud.

Vicki and Henry shot each other a look, mirrors? Interesting...

A blonde suddenly came out from the back area.

"May I help you?" He said, approaching the group.

"Yes, I am Pierre Moncreif. I am looking for an old friend, Bastian?" Pierre stepped forward. Although Pierre was extremely non-aggressive for a vampire, he could be in a flash and his prescence was sometimes overwhelming. He was very tall, had dark flowing hair and piercing eyes. Most times, these things were calming. But when needed, as now, he used them well.

"My name is Julian, I am Bastian's assistant," by now, Bethany, Marcus and Jessica had joined them too.

"Why hello, Henry," Bethany purred out.

Vicki glared at her, "Who the hell are you?" She could feel her rage bubbling underneath.

Henry was clenching his jaw, not a good sign.

"Why, Henry knows me don't you," Bethany said, slinking over to Henry.

Vicki jumped between Henry and Bethan before she could get close to him. This startled Bethany.

"Excuse me? But I think two old lovers would want to reacquaint themselves," Bethany hissed at Vicki.

It happened so fast, no one saw it coming...Vicki bitched-slapped Bethany...


	10. Pinky Promise

Bethany was completely taken by surprise. She was slapped so hard that she stumbled back. She slowly turned to face this small woman who had dared touch her. She started toward her, but someone jumped in between them and she was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force.

"Get away from her!" Coreen had come from nowhere, grabbed Vicki's hand, channeled her power and thrown the other woman back. Everyone in the room was in awe. No one moved, not even Bethany.

"WHO are you little girl?" Bethany said.

"She's my little sister," Coreen looked at her with surprise. "So if you piss her off too, you've got two of us to deal with."

Vicki's eyes were wild with anger and surprise both. She was surprised at Coreen, but pissed as hell at this Bethany woman who made the claim to be Henry's lover, which Vicki was still unsure of. She knew Henry had many lovers over his lifetime, she had only met Christina, and we all know how that ended...

"If you make ONE move toward her again, you'll be sorry," Coreen was seething. They had never seen her like this before. Her grip on Vicki's hand was almost painful, but Vicki didn't let go. She was so impressed and touched that Coreen would do this, she was going to do whatever it took to keep things going well for them.

"Bethany, come here," Julian commanded.

Henry and Pierre flanked Vicki and Coreen, just a defensive stance, not an attacking one. Julian and Marcus did the same with Bethany and Jessica.

"This the OK Corral here?" Vicki finally said, still holding Coreen's hand. Coreen had loosed her hold somewhat but was still on the defense.

"Vicki, stand down, I think you've made your point here," Henry said. Vicki nodded, but she still wanted a piece of Bethany, that was apparent.

"Bethany, you assume that we were lovers and yet we were not, you're still angry with me, are you not?" Henry asked. Vicki shot a look at him, wondering if he was sugar coating it for her benefit.

"What? You aren't serious Duke? Of course I'm not, you are the one who lost out..the Kindred took me." Bethany said, stroking Julian. A huge red hand print was showing up on the side of her face. She gingerly touched it, it actually hurt. Vicki had strength. Not vampiric strength, but more than human. She eyed Vicki, Vicki eyed her right back.

Henry turned to the group, "Bethany was a maidservant's daughter. She found out my true nature, she wanted me to turn her, I refused. I was presumed dead and she threatened to expose me, so I erased her memory. Apparently, she rediscovered it when she was turned. But we were NEVER," he emphasized to Vicki, "lovers, not once."

"Did you feed from her Henry?" Vicki asked, clenching her free hand at her side. Coreen was just barely holding her other hand, using her free hand to stroke Vicki's arm, trying to calm herself and Vicki at the same time.

"Once, that's all," Henry answered, knowing once would be enough for Vicki.

"That's all I need," she started toward Bethany again.

"No, Vicki, stop!" Coreen stopped her this time. "YOU are in no condition," she said, pointing to her bump.

Bethany's eyes grew wide.

"YOU impregnated a human? How is that possible?" The four Kindred were surprised, they did not know the truth of this vampire clan here in Toronto. They were just told that they used synthetic blood, not that they were capable of having children.

"Yeah, he's got super sperm.." Vicki was being ultra smart ass.

"Vicki!" Henry hissed at her,"Stop it! You are only feeding them, we are here to get to the bottom of things."

"Yes, we can have families with our mates," Pierre finally spoke up. He continued, "We are here to speak with Bastian, then we will leave."

"I'm afraid he is otherwise engaged, but if you will come back tonight, say at midnight, that's when the show starts, he will be available." Julian said, pointing to the stage.

So the stage was for a show, but what kind? Since being in the presence of these people seemed to only rile Vicki more, they decided to come back later.

"Fine, we will come later," Pierre finally agreed. He felt that the show had something to do with Bastian's situation, so they had no choice.

"Oh, and bring our boy with you, we need him." Julian added.

Pierre looked at him, his eyes bleeding to onyx, "What will you do with him? He has fed."

Julian hissed at Pierre, coming closer to him. Pierre vamped out, looking every bit the part of the old, strong vampire he was. Vicki didn't see him like that often but it made her proud.

"He belongs to the Kindred, you know that if you are Bastian's friend, We need him back, to help him through."

"Again, what will you do? He has had our blood and his mate's, so what will happen?" Pierre asked again, Julian was forced backward. He was openly afraid of Pierre-that was good.

"I do not know. We will have to speak to Bastian." Julian answered.

"Hmm..we'll see. For now, know this, you are in our territory," Pierre told Julian, "And although we are not territorial, Bastian has been here many years undetected. If you are planning something to change that, you will have a fight on your hands, do you understand?"

"Yes," Julian nodded, trying to hide his feelings.

They backed out of the club and as they opened the door flooding light inside, they turned, all except Vicki. She had finally let go of Coreen's hand. She looked at Bethany. She used her two fingers, pointed them at her eyes, then at Bethany telling her "I"m watching you.." Henry took Vicki's hand and pulled her out of the door.

"For God's sake Vicki, why must you do that?" Henry asked exasperated with her.

"She pissed me off," Vicki said truthfully.

"Yeah, we got that," Coreen said shaking her head. Vicki remembered what Coreen had done.

"By the way, thanks, that was great in there," Vicki said smiling at Coreen.

"You're welcome, but you've got to get a grip until you have this baby, geez..but it was kinda cool huh?" Coreen said giggling.

"I KNOW..did you feel the rush of pow.." Henry cut Vicki off.

"Girls!"

They both looked at him.

"Focus?" Henry said shaking his head. Vicki and Coreen looked at one another shrugging their shoulders.

"Come on, we've got planning to do before tonight." Vicki said.

"WE?" all three said in unison.

"Uh, YEAH!! I am NOT staying home..not after that."

"YES you are, for exactly that reason. If you can't control yourself, then that's exactly where you are staying." Henry demanded.

"Again, I don't think you remember who you are talking to." Vicki shot back at him.

"He's right Victoria, you are endangering yourself and my grandchild." Pierre said to her in a very fatherly voice.

Vicki looked at him, then at Henry. Dammit..these men were making her crazy..but no crazier than she was making them. And to hear Pierre talk to her that way, it made her heart twinge a little.

"Okay, how about this..I PROMISE.. pinky promise that I won't say anything, slap anyone or instigate anything..really." Vicki put her best "I'll be good" face on, crossing her heart the whole nine yards.

Henry stared at her not really convinced but he knew that at least if they took her, he would know she wasn't sneaking in. Henry leaned his head against the seat, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know why you're arguing, you know she's going to go. See, now you know how I feel.." Coreen said glad that now Henry was having to deal with her.

"Okay, fine. But if at any time I feel like you are having issues, Coreen is taking you to the car, right Coreen?" Henry told her.

"Aye, aye captain," Vicki said, making a salute to Henry. Pierre chuckled at the two of them, Coreen giggled right along with them.

Vicki laid her head on Henry's shoulder and put her hand on his thigh, he instinctively tensed. Her touch was intoxicating, even with others present. What they had started earlier had to be finished. He glanced over at her, she mouthed "later" and he nodded.

Damn..she was good...


	11. Forever

Pierre turned to Henry as they stopped in front of their house.

"You realize that more than likely, this show has something to do with Bastian?" Pierre asked Henry.

"Yes, I do. So caution will be in order. Because they are something we cannot sense quickly, we will need to know who are Kindred and who are patrons. We don't want a huge scene."

"But, you could smell them," Pierre said to Henry.

"Yes, different, can't really put a name to it but I could tell, that will be helpful." Henry answered.

"I will drop Coreen at Clark's. We need to rest, get Nick and Emma settled, they will be coming with us. Nick needs to sleep for awhile, as well as Emma. I will pick you up at ten."

"Ten? I thought he said midnight?" Coreen asked.

"Do you want to wait that long?" Vicki asked, knowing that they might well do something even earlier, but she doubted it. The club scene in Toronto got humming around ten or eleven.

"True," Coreen agreed.

With goodbyes, Henry and Vicki walked into the house. Before entering, Henry turned Vicki to face him.

"I"m serious, Victoria, nothing dangerous." Henry recalled her getting shot just a month ago.

" I promise, Henry," she said softly, remembering herself. That bitch had pissed her off, though, she wasn't going to just let it go that easy. She would have Coreen by her side, metaphysical magic was just as good, although beating the shit out someone felt better, she wasn't going to risk London's life over it.

Henry reached down to her stomach, where her hands also rested and put his hands on hers. London kicked them both, letting them know she was there.

Henry smiled at Vicki,"She's going to be a handful too I'm sure."

"Why, whatever makes you say that? " Vicki said, batting her beautiful eyes at him. A needy growl escaped his throat.

He scooped her up, "Come on, we've got some time." He fully kissed her, delving deep into her mouth, swirling his tongue with hers.

She moaned into him and pulled back.

"We've got company..remember?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, I've got that covered."

Henry put Vicki down and told her to go take a shower, he would get everyone settled.

Iris greeted Henry. She told him that Nick and Emma were asleep together in the vault.

"How is he?" Henry asked.

"Well, I let him feed one more time. This time he did better, took less. I predict he'll be out for at least five or six hours."

Good...

"Thanks, hey why don't you go out to Gwen's house until we leave?" Henry smiled that sexy smile.

Iris understood..privacy. She told him she would be a yell away if he needed her.

"Wait, did you say Emma was with him in the vault?"

"Yes, they are both asleep, spooned on the cot like little baby kittens."

"Hmm..maybe she'll be okay with him after all.." Henry thought out loud. Iris bid goodnight and headed out back.

Vicki was enjoying the warmth of the shower, having washed her hair and body already. Henry slipped in quietly, putting his arms around her from behind, she could already feel his erection pressing into her. He wrapped his arms around her, she put her arms around his neck, turning her head to one side so he could nibble and lick her neck. He groaned his pleasure, pushing himself into her, she groaned her pleasure back to him. He moved his hands up to her breasts, massaging her nipples to firmness. She squirmed and sighed out her satisfaction. He reached down and put one hand between her legs, running his fingers up and down her swollen center, she was already close from their earlier enounter. He pushed two fingers inside of her, she gasped with each thrust. She could feel him quivering behind her, her hands now covering both of his, the one on her breast and the one between her legs. She turned around, the warmth between her legs getting hotter. She was wet and tight already. Henry lifted her onto their shower bench, swirling his tongue on her breasts one at a time. He licked and bit, pulling just a little, she sucked in a sharp breath each time in response to the wonderful sensation. She took his face in her hands.

"I'm not sorry I slapped her, I just want you to know, I'm a little territorial." she looked at his face knowing full well it was full of love for her only. But she worried too..they would be together forever, unless something horrific or unforseenable happened.

"What if you tire of me? What if our love life gets boring? Could you spend another four hundred years with the same old bag?" Vicki was serious but trying to make light of it too.

"Could you spend four hundred years with this.." he said leaning back and pointing to his lovely, hard erection.

"Hell yes.." she said in a voice full of desire, staring at him, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Then..there's nothing more to say.." he took her mouth in his, licking her top lip first, then her bottom. He slowly, sensually put his tongue in her mouth. Her fangs were extended, her eyes silver. He was throbbing with need himself, but she needed reassurrance that he would love her forever. He could offer that. His hands wandered back down to her breasts as he kissed her. He stroked her arms, then her breasts again, then rubbed down the outsides of her thighs, using his strong hands to spread her legs. She had her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails in, rasping out moaning and groaning, her hips writhing. He looked up to see her eyes half-closed lost in desire for only him.

He moved down to her wet center, licking her thighs teasing her.

"Henry..please.." she begged. She was about to explode with need. She was aching, throbbing, wanting him to dive in.

He licked her most sensitive area, sucking softly, bringing gasps and more thrusting from Vicki. She had her hands tangled in his hair, moving his head in the rhythm she wanted him to meet. He lifted both of her legs over his shoulders, forcing her to hold the bar that was above her head.

"Henry...Henry.." was all she could manage to whisper out.

He licked, sucked and darted his way to her already throbbing mound of hard flesh. He flicked his tongue quickly back and forth, up and down, sucking just at the right moments. He felt her beginning to convulse, he stopped turned her around and mounted her from behind in a smooth, hard thrust. She hissed when he did that..."harder" she hissed out. She was almost sitting on him, riding him down, rolling her hips to take him in fully. She was crying out in pleasure, Henry was grunting with each thrust. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, thumbing her nipples, flicking them, rolling them between his fingers. This was causing her to thrust harder down onto to him, taking him completely in, rubbing the most sensitive spot he had. He could feel her close, he bit down softly on her neck, drinking slowly so that she would have several before the big one.

Although Vicki was having multiples herself, she took Henry's wrist in her mouth so that she could pleasure him as well. As she began to drink from him, she felt that familiar well of warmth that preceeded her climax, she felt Henry thrusting his large hardness into her, spasming from what she was doing to him. Henry called out to her.."Vicki..Vicki..."

She pulled away from his wrist as her orgasm hit her hard, causing her to tighten so hard around Henry that he himself thrust into her deeper and deeper, increasing both of them beyond words. Vicki could feel the warm rush beginning to pool in within her.

"Oh, my God," was all Vicki could say over and over as she slammed down onto Henry.

"My love, Vicki, my love.. " was all Henry could manage. As they finished together, Vicki raised up putting her arms around Henry's neck again. They were both panting from the exertion.

"Another four hundred years of that?" Henry whispered into her ear.

"Damnfuckingstraight.." Vicki answered,. rolling three words into one..


	12. Teaching Nick

_**The dialogue at the end is for all my girls that enjoy my NNBGT posts at HN...**_

Henry left Vicki dozing in the bed to call Pierre and check on Emma and Nick.

They were both still sleeping but Henry wasn't sure what would happen when he had to wake Nick up. He didn't know what kind of feeding he would need and if he would be okay until they got him to the club. Henry couldn't, in good conscience, take Nick to his death. If they had to, they would take him to Will's facility and nurse him through there. Henry would not leave him as Christina had done to some of hers.

Vicki came padding quietly into Henry's drawing room. He was sitting at his table, sketching something out. Vicki walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. What she saw made her gasp.

"Henry." She whispered,"I don't remember posing for that."

"You didn't," he grinned at her, turning and taking her into his arms while she put her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"This is how I see you, in all of your beauty right now, " he finished by kissing her chastely.

She let go of him, turned around and leaned back into him. He put his arms around her growing middle, clasping his hands together, feeling the baby kick him he grinned.

Vicki picked up the picture of herself. She was nude but he had drawn her in such way that she was sideways, with her pregnant belly showing, her hair cascading over her back and swept to one side, showing her face. He had drawn her face at a downword glance, looking at her belly, one hand across her breasts covering them and one rested on her stomach. Her legs were entwined, hiding everything else.

"It's lovely, really." she said her voice full of emotion.

"You are the most beautiful when you are pregnant, or rather to me you are." He nuzzled her neck and hair sniffing deeply at her shampoo.

"So, I ain't pretty 'les I'm barefoot and pregnant?" Vicki teased in her best southern drawl.

"No, I'm just saying, pregnancy looks good on you and I wanted to capture that."

She put the picture down, using her finger, she traced his jaw line, ran her fingers over his lips then kissed him softly.

"You are so damn sexy, do you know that?"

"So I've been told," he smiled flashing those beautiful white teeth that could so easily go from innocent to predator in a heartbeat.

They were interrupted by screaming. Henry was at the vault in a flash. He yanked open the door and ordered Vicki to stay back.

Emma was pressed up against the wall, Nick was feeding from her. He hadn't put her under, she was not only in pain but was terrified.

Henry vamped out and grabbed Nick from her. Emma collapsed with Vicki getting to her quickly and helping her up.

"That HURT Nick," She said grabbing her neck, bringing her hand up and seeing the blood, to which she immediately passed out again.

"Damn this girl passes out easily!" Vicki exclaimed, fanning Emma as she spoke.

Nick was growling at Henry who now had him by the throat. Nick was struggling to no avail. Henry was in control, stronger and more experienced.

"Nick, you must be calm," Henry said.

"NOO, I'm hungry..her blood is so sweet, it calls to me," Nick was licking the remnants of the feeding from his mouth.

"I understand," Henry told him, "but there is a certain way we do it. I will put you down, but you must listen."

Nick calmed and nodded, Henry put him down. Emma was awake again and moaning.

"Oh..I can't stand the sight of blood," she said.

"Really?" Vicki snorted out.

Emma just shot her a look.

"Look that really hurt this time, I'm not doin' it again," Emma said eyeing Nick who now looked like a wounded puppy.

"He just needs help learning, that's all Emma," Vicki tried reasurring her.

"Yeah, right." Emma shot back.

"Really, feedings are, well, orgasmic." Vicki shrugged.

Emma just stared at her.

"You CAN"T be serious? I mean, I felt great after, but I didnt' have an..well I don't think I.." Emma was thinking hard.

"Yeah, ya did," Vicki said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Then why did it hurt this time?" Emma was confused.

"Because, you have to be willing, romanced if you will," Henry spoke up looking toward Vicki.

She nodded and he took the cue. Nick and Emma watched in fascination as Henry walked over to Vicki, put his arms around her waist, kissed her then trailed kisses down her jaw, onto her neck with Vicki bending her head in acceptance, he licked her neck, extended his fangs and bit, softly, not enough to bring Vicki in front of others, just to get his point. As Henry licked her very tiny wound, he and Vicki, who were still hugging at the waist, turned to look at Emma and Nick. Vicki had her head on Henry's chest watching with interest at the two young lovers who were obviously turned on.

"Well, um.." Nick licked his lips, "I ..uh...I think I could..um do that.." he stuttered out, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Allrighty then, we'll leave you to it..come on honey.." Vicki said, turning Henry around, smiling back at Emma and Nick, then letting Henry shut the vault door.

"Think it worked?" Henry asked.

"We'll see in about five..four...three..two..." Vicki grinned at Henry. Loud moaning was coming from Emma in the vault.

They walked toward the living room to give them privacy.

Then Vicki had to add...

"Ever think about making vampire porn? Think there's a lot of ladies who would dig it..." she said intertwining her fingers with his.."I like mine.." she said smiling sexily at him.

Henry just shook his head at Vicki..


	13. What is Vicki?

When Nick was satisfied, and maybe Emma too, they exited the vault. They both looked like two teenagers caught in the backseat of their parents car.

"Better?" Henry asked Nick.

"Yes." Nick said not making eye contact. He looked better. He was healthier than when they found him.

"We've got to go to the club, we have no choice." Vicki told them. She was so good with breaking things gently.

Emma freaked out, backing up, her eyes going wild. She was shaking her head back and forth, her auburn hair flying everywhere. Nicki instinctively reached out for her. She slapped him away.

"NO!! I am NOT going back in there!! Nick isn't either." she was hyserical.

"Nick, look her in the eyes and tell her she is okay," Henry told him. Nick looked at Henry like he was crazy.

"DO it!" Vicki said in a harsher tone.

"Okay, okay," Nick grabbed Emma, he realized at that moment how strong he was. He stared her down, then started talking to her.

"Emma you are okay. We will go there and Henry will protect us, " he never broke eye contact. It worked, amazingly, it worked.

Henry had suspected it would with their connection now.

"Okay, we're ready." Henry led them all out to the car. He only hoped that the club wasn't full of Julian's supporters. He also had a back-up plan to keep Vicki out of trouble-his handcuffs. He had brought them just in case and with Vicki, you had to have a just-in-case.

"Julian, please, I need to eat." Bastian was still chained to chair, he was weak. He hadn't fed in hours.

"Oh , no. This show is going to be spectacular. No fighting..all submission." Julian hissed into Bastian's ear.

"Julian," Bastian, whispered out, "I think you underestimate my following."

Julian laughed rauciously.

"And you old man, you underestimate me. I have my own following, we will rule this city. The old vampires, they will conform or be killed." Julian put himself less than two inches away from Bastian's face.

"And..we will start with that meddling PI and her freaky group" he spit at Bastian as he said it.

Bastian grinned a sideways grin, "You think so huh?"

Henry and Vicki rode in the front of Vicki's SUV, Emma and Nick cuddled in the back. They could hear the two whispering to one another.

"So, Emma,if this is permanent, what about us..I mean, would you do it too?" Nick asked, looking lovingly into her eyes. Now, he just looked like a normal young man, pretty really. His hair a little blonder, his eyes a little bluer.

"I don't know Nick, I mean, this is kinda freaky ya know?" Emma answered back softly.

Henry looked over at Vicki, took her hand and kissed it. Nick noticed and decided who better to ask?

"So, you two, are you glad you are vampires?" Nick asked pointing between the two.

"Oh, I'm not a vampire," Vicki said.

"You're not. Then what are you, I mean you're pregnant so you have to be something with him right?" Emma asked.

Vicki had never really thought about what she was before now. What was she? Was she half-vampire half-human? Was she Henry's human servant? What was she? Henry could see she was puzzled.

"Our situation is rather unique," he quickly explained the process of what happened after taking the synthetic blood. He then explained that Vicki was now immortal because of the first pregnancy. He didn't delve into her whole fang situation, he felt that was a little too personal. He also didn't share that Vicki had some magical ability as well. That was irrelevant.

"So, you will be together forever?" Nick asked.

They both nodded yes. Forever is a long time to live with regrets and they had none.

"Wow." Emma said. She was still processing everything.

Vicki decided she would talk to Henry later about what she was but right now, she had to figure out what was going on with these shows.

"Tell me about the shows at the club." Vicki turned a little in her seat, but still holding onto Henry's hand.

"Oh, they are tight man, they have like this huge stage that comes down from the ceiling," Vicki raised one eyebrow at that, they had seen that already," they have all these lights flashing inside of it and there's someone sitting on it acting all scared and stuff." Nick was giddy with excitement talking about it. Vicki glanced down at his crotch..yep he had a boner. Typical.

"What happens to the person who is "acting" scared?" Vicki asked.

"That's when it's cool, someone comes onto the stage, like if it's a guy in the chair a girl comes out and if it's a girl, a guy comes out. Anyway, they act like they are sucking their blood. It's freakin' awesome, it looks so real." Nick finished with a huge smile on his face.

Vicki stared at him, not blinking.

Nick's smile slowly faded. He realized that it was real, the whole thing must have been real everytime they saw it.

He touched his neck as if to feel marks, which were long gone.

"It was real wasn't it?" Nick said quietly, ashamed that he had become so excited over it.

"It appears that way," Vicki said turning back around. She laid her head on the seat, thinking, closing her eyes and rubbing her belly with her free hand. Suddenly she had a thought.

"Hey! What else do they do on that stage, besides that?" she asked them.

"Nothing, I don't think," Emma stopped him, "Uh huh, remember, that second night we were there, the pretended to bite a woman until she acted dead," Emma looked wide-eyed at Vicki.

"MOVE it Henry.." Vicki said, she now knew what was going to happen to Pierre's friend.


	14. When Handcuffs Go Bad

Henry called Pierre on the way there and filled him in. He told him what Vicki suspected was going to happen to Bastian. Pierre had picked Coreen up and they were almost there. The two cars arrived at virtually the same time.

They stepped out of the vehicles, meeting by Vicki's car. Henry had stopped Vicki before she got out.

"Vicki, I really don't want you to go in there. It could get dangerous." He leaned into her emphasizing his point by frowning.

"I know, I will be careful," her smile was not convincing. Before she could react, Henry grabbed her hand, handcuffing her to the steering wheel.

"Dammit Henry! What the hell.." She screamed out, struggling in vain against the cuffs.

"Henry, I am NOT happy," she said through gritted teeth. She kept yanking on the cuffs, making a face at him and cursing.

"Victoria, I know you well enough that you won't be able to control your," he was searching for the one word that wouldn't make her go off.." urges.."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well if you don't take these fucking cuffs off of me, your URGES are going to be lonely.." she threatened. Idle threat..he hoped. But knowing Vicki, she could be serious if not to just prove her point. He was willing to risk it for her and the baby.

"I'm sorry, love, but I just can't risk it..really, I love you," he said blowing her a kiss. He may be a strong vampire, but he wasn't stupid enough to get close to his angry pregnant wife at this very moment.

"HENRY!! HENRY!!" She yelled at him, still yanking and pulling on her right hand that was cuffed to the wheel.

"Emma," Henry said, "Stay with her. I don't think you should be in here either." She agreed and readily got back in the car.

Vicki was seething. She watched Henry, Coreen, who waved at her to which Vicki shot her the bird, and Pierre who also blew her a kiss. They were in so much trouble. Nick knew better than to make eye contact so he looked straight ahead.

"You know, " Coreen started, looking around, " I never thought I'd say this but these people look like freaks."

Henry stared at her in amazement.

"You're right Coreen, that is strange coming from you." Henry had to agree though. They were macabre versions of vampires. It was like a freak show. But, it made it easier to pick out the real ones. The patrons were dressed in black and red mostly, fake teeth, fake blood dripping down from their fake teeth, intermittently they would remove them to kiss each other and drink, just macabre Henry thought to himself. Pierre looked indifferent. He was all business right now. He was scanning the room. He too noticed that the "real" ones looked normal. This would make their job easier. The problem would be, who is on who's side?

"Vicki?" Emma said meekly.

"WHAT?" Vicki yelled at her, making her jump. Vicki was trying her best to pick the lock. She'd done it before, but not under this much diress.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess.." Vicki was not hiding her irritation. She was so going to kick their asses. She didn't know how, but she was.

"Well," Emma cleared her throat,"are you glad that you are going to be with Henry forever? I mean, would you change anything?"

Vicki laughed, "That's probably not a good question to ask me right now."

"Okay, I understand, but NOT counting right now.." Emma asked.

Vicki finally stopped for a minute. She turned to look at Emma. Vicki could tell she was confused. Why did they leave HER with the emotionally challenged one? She was much better at ass kicking.

Vicki sighed and decided to let the handcuffs and herself rest.

"Well, no, I wouldn't change anything." Vicki said hoping that would satiate her.

"Nothing? At all?"

"Boy, you are full of questions aren't ya?" Vicki said shaking her head.

"Okay, the one thing would be, I would like to quit running into Henry's old snacks..that's it."

"Old snacks?" Emma didn't understand and Vicki didn't have time to tell her.

"Look, I"ll tell you all about it later, right now, " she said starting back at the lock, "I've got to get in there."

"Henry said to stay. Shouldn't we stay?" Emma asked.

"Oh, little girl, little girl, you've got a LOT to learn honey.." Vicki smiled shaking her head at the young girl.

CLINK.." Success.." Vicki smiled holding up her free hand.

"You comin'?" Vicki asked Emma before exiting the car.

"I'm sure not staying out here by myself." Emma got out too.

Vicki snapped her fingers, "Wait, I need to get something from the back.." She went around to the back, popped her door open and pulled out Henry's sword. They had a sheath made for it. It strapped perfectly down her back with her ultra thick long hair hiding most of it. You wounldn't notice it unless you were standing behind her. She had it made so that it was an easy left-handed draw. It didn't matter to Henry, he was taught both hands with the sword when he was young. He let Vicki choose so that she could use it too.

"Are you...gonna use...that..." Emma's eyes were wide.

"If the occassion calls for it." Vicki stomped off into the club.

"Pierre, welcome.." Julian was strolling through the crowd over to the foursome.

"I see you brought our new brother," Julian said nodding toward Nick.

"Let's let him decide shall we?" Pierre answered diplomatically. Nick was still not in full form, he had a lot to learn, but he felt evil here. He didn't like it, he tensed.

"So, where's your pretty little wife, Henry?" Bethany asked, her eyes darting around. She was still a little on edge from the earlier incident.

"Right here..."


	15. The Stage

Henry closed his eyes and sighed, putting his head down. He didn't even know what possessed him to think it would work. Coreen laughed at the two of them. Vicki was standing behind them, her arms crossed, her little belly sticking out defiantely in front of her. Henry stood there with a look of complete exasperation on his face. If it weren't for the dire situation, it would be comical.

"Yeah, I'm here, now, let's get this party started," Vicki said coming up to Henry's side. He looked over to her his unhappiness showing in his face. Emma went to be with Nick.

"Vicki.." she put her hand in front of his face.

"UH UH...not now, my dear..la-ter." Vicki responded making later two syllables. Oh yeah, she was really pissed. Henry now had his pregnant wife along with everyone else to worry about.

"We just want to see Bastian." Pierre said calmly.

"You will, in due time. May I offer you a drink?" Julian was being ever the gracious host. He pointed to a reserved table, right in front of the stage.

"No, thank you but we will sit." Vicki eyeballed Bethany as they walked by. She fisted her left hand with her right and pointed to her.

Henry grabbed her arm once again and whispered, "stop it. you are acting like a jealous woman..it doesn't become you." hoping that would stop her.

Nope.

"Maybe I am! Ever think of that? Huh?? What if all my lays were always popping up?" Vicki was not herself. Hormones, please just let it be hormones.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Are you forgetting that MIKE is always around? That he GAVE you away to me?" Henry raised an eyebrow. That was true, Vicki thought. She had to get a grip. But still...that woman.

They all sat down at the table. They were glad they were early because the show was starting early, just as Vicki suspected.

Pierre was scanning the room. He noticed that the normal looking ones all had something in common. Only a select few were wearing some sort of band. It was red. At first, he thought it was security. Then, he noticed there were waitresses and other women wearing them. He had counted seven, that made twelve in all. Pierre also knew that if they could take out Julian and Bethany, somehow subdue them, the rest would fall. He told the others this and they agreed.

"Coreen, it is your job to take care of Vicki and Emma," Henry said pointing at her. He told Nick to stay too.

"Aw man, why do I get the hard ones?" Coreen bit her lip to keep from laughing. She knew Vicki would get mad.

"Hey!! I can take care of myself." Vicki scowled at them.

"Yes, I have no doubt, but I want Coreen to help out, the baby Vicki? Remember, gunshot..?" Emma stared between them.

"You got shot while you were pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, and it scared us both, whether she will admit it or not. I won't soon let her forget." Henry said.

"Well, techincally, that wasn't my fault, I was an innocent bystander." Vicki told Emma as if that would make it better.

"All the more reason.." Henry was cut off, louder music had started.

It was some song by a group called Vampire Weekend..again, appropriate. Coreen had to tell them what it was.

"I noticed that Jessica is missing, I've seen Marcus, Julian and Bethany..where's Jessica?" Pierre asked.

As if on cue, the stage started to lower. On it was Bastian, strapped to a chair looking terribly sick. Pierre clenched his fists and growled. The crowd oohed and aahhed. It sickened Henry and Pierre and Nick too. He understood as he sat there, being different how bad this was.

"I don't think this is what Bastian intended for this club. I think that maniacal group has warped these young people."

Emma spoke up, "You're right. The first couple of nights, it was different. Nobody came in here dressed like this. It was just like, I don't' know, the atomsphere was charged with the sensuality of vampires, not all fake teeth and blood everywhere."

Pierre saw Julian on the other side of the room just staring at him and their group.

The stage was completely lowered. Bastian was half-alive or so it looked. Jessica was dressed in a blood red dress, black fishnet stockings, her hair was pulled away from her face but the rest hung down her back. Her lips were full and painted blood red. She had long red nails, all blood illusions. She circled Bastian like prey. The lights in the stage were dancing with the beat of the song. The mirrors made it such that it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. That was the point.

Jessica danced suggestively around Bastian. The crowd went wild. Pierre looked over at the door numerous times.

Henry finally asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, our backup."

"Backup?" Vicki said.

The doors came open, in walked several huge men, all black haired and green-eyed, muscles rippling with every step. They were all at least six feet or more. They looked like they had just stepped out of a muscle building magazine. Coreen and Emma were smiling rather largely. They were very nice eye candy. The women in the club stared too, very impressive. There were eight of them. They looked like they were brothers.

"Who the hell are they?" Vicki finally said. She was somewhat taken aback too. That much man and that much muscle, not bad, not bad at all.

"They, my dear daughter, are the clean up crew."

"Clean up crew?" the others said in unison.

"Yes, once we get done, they clean it up. They are the Eight Brothers, a clan of vampires that all chose to be turned together about eight hundred years ago." he told them they lived in Paris for a long time, they were a different species. That's one of the reasons for their size and their non-territorial issues.

"Not bad for a bunch of old guys.." Vicki said. Henry shot her a look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I was just making an observation."

Pierre continued, "They will do crowd control. The patrons will think it's part of the show. Henry and I have it worked out."

"Not fair!" Vicki pouted.

"Then, they will help erase memories as needed," the EB's as Pierre told them they were called, had made it to their table.

Pierre stood up to meet them. They crossed their arms, not really completely as they were too pumped up. Their muscle definition was incredible. Every muscle was well defined. They were all dressed in a black fitting t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Thank you for coming," Pierre said bowing his head a little.

"Anything for you, my Lord," answered the front one.

"My Lord? Daddy dearest, you got some splainin' to do later.." Vicki said.

Pierre ignored that for now. He instructed them to spread out and open the stage area for them.

They did as they were told, the crowd none the wiser. Jessica had begun to straddle Bastian, pushing his head back, licking his neck. She took turns sucking and licking, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Julian had see the EB's come in. He did not have a clue as to who or what they were. He had nodded to his people to be on alert.

Jessica's eyes were beginning to bleed, Pierre and Henry knew it was coming. In a flash, they were both on stage, with Julian, Marcus and Bethany right behind them. Henry grabbed Jessica's head, pulling it back away from Bastian, her fangs fully extended.

She was hissing at Henry, struggling but getting nowhere. Pierre was protecting Bastian. He had his back to him, watching Julian and the others circle around. The crowd was clapping and cheering. They thought all of the "vampires" on stage were set up. They had no idea.

Vicki tried to get up there, but Coreen stopped her.

"NO..Henry said stay here." Coreen warned her. She pushed her power out a little to Vicki, she didn't want to hurt but she wanted to keep her there. Vicki frowned at Coreen and pushed back. Coreen had gotten strong.

"Coreen.." Vicki growled out her eyes silver.

"Vicki.." Coreen growled back her eyes now animal.

Emma was amazed at all that was going on before her. She looked away from the two just in time to see the one they called Bethany reach for Henry. Nick yelled, "LOOK OUT!" to Henry.

That made Coreen break from Vicki long enough that she was gone before Coreen could grab her.

"Dammit Vicki!" Coreen said slamming her fist on their table.

Vicki had jumped up with them and pulled her sword. Bethany was shocked to see Vicki standing there weilding a sword. She twirled in her hand around once to show Bethany she knew what she was doing.

"Hi there. Do you mind taking your hands off of my husband bitch..."


	16. Bad Blood

Coreen had come to the edge of the stage, she didn't know what else to do. Henry gave her a look, but one that said, "I know."

Vicki was now circling Bethany, just daring her to move toward her.

"Excuse me, did you just call me a bitch?" Bethany asked.

"Take one to know what, only I'm the kind that gets things done right." Vicki shot back.

"Do you KNOW who you are dealing with? This will be ours, mine and Julian's. This whole city." Bethany shrieked out. Thankfully, the crowd still thought this was all a part of the show.

Pierre was still stalking Julian and Marcus. Henry had a grip on Jessica again. Nick finally recognized that Bethany had bit him. His eyes bled. Emma looked at him and was...turned on?? That was something she hadn't expected.

"Nick, please, don't go up there. Stay here," She pleaded, holding his face in her hands. He looked at her, realizing that she was going to accept him no matter what.

"I have to try and help them, Emma, really," she nodded understanding that their lives would change. Nick ran to the stage, unchaining Bastian while the others were busy.

"Old man, you think you can take us?" Julian teased.

Pierre just stared at him, not answering.

"Scared old man? You should be home, resting." Julian was baiting Pierre, he wasn't biting, literally.

"No, but you should be scared. In about five minutes this will all be over and you four will be dead." Pierre said coldly.

Julian's eyes flickered just for an instant. He threw his head back and laughed. Jessica had quit struggling with Henry. Nick had taken Bastian off the stage with Coreen helping them over to a booth. The crowd was starting to get louder.

"Julian, you said nothing about dying. I will not die. Bastian would not let us die." Marcus said, looking back and forth between Pierre and Julian. Jessica was also backing down.

"Julian, I'm not dying for you.." Jessica said, slinking over to Marcus.

"Fools!" hissed Julian, spittle streaming from his mouth like a rabid vampire. His eyes were wild, his veins bulging.

Bethany was just as crazy looking. She was giggling and laughing, licking her lips, fangs extended as well. Vicki was waiting, biding her time for the moment.

"NOW!" Pierre screamed loudly. It was as if time stood still. Julian looked around to see the crowd completely quiet and still, the EB"s had them "under control" as Pierre had put it. They wouldn't see what happened next.

Pierre, who had never shown any type of aggression before in front of Henry and Vicki was suddenly the predator that he truly was.

His fangs bared, he took Julian's throat in his mouth. He dug them deep, Julian was covulsing, blood was spurting everywhere. Julian was gurgling, he couldn't scream. His vocal cords were gone, ripped in two by Pierre's fangs. Pierre held Julian up by his upper arms, his body still convulsing but slowing. Bethany screamed and with her mouth open wide, Vicki spun around to the right, in a full circle and took off her head. It rolled with her mouth still open in a scream, landing on a flashing red light on the stage. Her body stood for a moment, then collapsed down. Henry looked at Vicki, she was holding her dripping sword down by her side. Her chest was heaving from exertion and andrenaline. Henry walked over to her, took the sword and put his arm around her waist. Pierre pulled his blood-filled mouth from Julian's neck, rared back and roared, letting Julian's body drop lifeless to the floor. Marcus and Jessica started to run, but didn't get far. The others had all of the traitors rounded up. Bastian would take care of them all later.

"Well, I can say, our little family outings are never dull." Henry stated. Pierre wiped his mouth with a napkin he had pulled from his pocket. He told one of Bastian's men to be sure and burn the bodies. He instructed the EB's to let them get out before releasing their hold on the crowd. Vicki broke from Henry's hold and walked over to Bethany's head. She bent down over it.

"I bet you thought vampires were territorial..." she stood up and looked at Henry, staring at him just for a moment. She calmly walked between him and Pierre and off of the stage.

"I think I'm in trouble later." Henry said.

"Yes, I think so," Pierre said, following her down.

Nick stayed at the club with Bastian and his new family. Emma decided she wanted to become Kindred too, she wanted to be with Nick. Henry gave them Will's information so that they could look into synthetic blood. Bastian was intrigued at the idea of children. He was grateful for their help.

"Pierre, Henry, I can't thank you enough. We will be forever in your debt. My club, I did not want it they way they did it. I will make sure this does not happen again."

"Why had Bethany gone so far over the edge, and took Julian with her I take it?" asked Henry.

"Why the fuck do you care Henry?" although Vicki had killed the bitch, she was still pissed at Henry. The upside...make-up sex, maybe.

"Victoria, I was just curious that's all. They have a wonderful set-up. I'm curious as to why anyone would want to ruin it." Henry tried to maintain composure.

"We feel that because Bethany had started trying to turn many people, she just had bad blood, I don't know how else to put it..as if she were tainted. And because she and Julian were lovers, well, then he got hers as well. Sad, really, he used to be the best."

Bastian looked at Trask, "Looks like it's up to you.." Trask nodded and smiled. He was ready.

They all left the club. Vicki hugged Pierre and told him to tell her mother hello and give her a hug too.

"And you better call me when it's time..you don't want to make me angry.." Vicki shot a look at Henry. He was leaning against her car, his feet crossed in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to ignore her look.

"I will," Pierre said adding,"and don't be too hard on him, he is only thinking of you and the baby." Pierre kissed Vicki on the forehead, she closed her eyes and smiled at him when he did.

"Coreen, you my dear, are getting good, I'm proud of you." Vicki felt Coreen earned that.

"Thanks! But I still think these people are freaks," she said screwing up her nose and pointing behind her. Vicki just laughed and got in the car with Henry. She buckled up, put her arm on the window and leaned her head against it.

"So, what's my punishment?" Henry offered himself up to her.

Vicki was silent for a moment.

"What am I Henry?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Careful..

"Does it matter?" Henry asked hoping she was less angry. She had after all, cut Bethany's head off, maybe some of her anger went with the head. It worried Henry that his whole life, many people lost their heads and here of late, it was his own wife doing it. Scary.

"You are my lovely wife." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smirked at him but didn't pull her hand away. Good sign.

"I KNOW that," she said, looking at him sideways, "but WHAT am I really?"

Henry was thoughtful, trying to figure it out himself.

"Well, you have magical ability, you are immortal, but not a vampire, lycan or even fae," he was seriously thinking.

"I think..you are special. You are unique, maybe even a very powerful witch that hasn't yet discovered her true power. Or maybe something else altogether."

"I think there's a word that rhymes with witch that would describe me.." Vicki said, "but I need to know. I don't know why, but I do."

"Okay, we'll figure it out. We'll get with Maggie and Will, the week we are off, how's that?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Now, you still worried about what you are?" he asked her.

"Oh, I know what I am, it's not hungry but it starts with an H and ends with a Y..all that fighting.." she moaned closing her eyes and licking her lips.

Henry put the pedal to the metal...


	17. Show Me The Love

Henry couldn't get home quick enough. When they got there, he remembered the house was empty. He had just gotten the door closed, turned around and Vicki was standing in front of him, not looking pleased. Her hands were on her hips and she was scowling.

"Vicki, look, I just wanted to.." Henry didn't get to finish.

"NO talking, strip, now.." she demanded. Henry could smell how worked up she was. She could see how worked up he was. She didn't take a stitch of clothing off. She motioned him with her finger to follow her to the bedroom.

"Lay down on the bed, on your back." he did as he was instructed.

She pulled the handcuffs out of her pocket. She was dripping wet, wanting to take him now but she wanted to play first.

Henry looked at her, wide-eyed. His erection was physically throbbing, Vicki could see it moving but she was trying to maintain control of herself.

She handcuffed him to their bed. Not that he couldn't break them, he wouldn't. She stripped slowly in front him, straddling him on the bed while she did it. She pulled her shirt off first, very slowly. Henry groaned and licked his lips as she took her bra off, her full breasts spilling out. He writhed under her, he could feel her heat through her jeans. She unzipped them, wriggling out of them, brushing the tip of him as she did so. He growled out in pleasure. She held her jeans up off the bed and dropped them in the pile. She was down to her silk panties. She was determined to wear comfortable panties until she couldn't squeeze into them anymore in later months. She turned her back on him, bent over slightly exposing herself to him as she slid her panties off. Henry was ready to explode. He licked his lips, he wanted that so badly.

"Vicki.." he whispered.

She turned back around slowly. She crawled up to him, planting kisses on his member, his stomach, licking and biting his nipples then his neck. She was over him, face to face.

"Yes? Am I torturing you Henry?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you out, but," she said trailing her finger down his chest lightly, then her voice got serious, "if you ever do that again,"

"You'll what?" he said thrusting up on her so that she could feel him. She closed her eyes and took a shallow breath.

"I'll..I'll think of something.." she said hoarsely. Henry took the moment to break the handcuffs, they had plenty, and pull her down to him for a deep probing kiss. He entwined his tongue with hers, reaching around and putting his fingers in her, she bucked in esctacy. Just his touch could send her over the edge. He was still on his back. He pulled back from her and got underneath her. She gripped the headboard for balance. He started that wonderful tongue waltz that she had become addicted to. He massaged her buttocks as he licked and sucked in all the right places. She moaned and groaned, twisting to enhance her pleasure. She had her back arched, her head thrown back, Henry sucked her into a huge orgasm, darting his tongue in and out as she came. She gripped the headboard so hard, Henry heard it crack, thank goodness the ends were brass. She crawled back down onto him and slid down onto his rock-hard erection. Henry groaned and pushed her down onto him harder. She leaned back, grabbed his thighs and began to rock up and down. Henry met her rythym. He did this for a few thrusts.

"Oh, my God Henry.." Vicki cried out multiple times, he was bringing her again and again.

Henry stopped, making Vicki frown out her displeasure. He pulled her off of him causing them both to groan. He put her down on her back on the bed.

"Vicki, I'm sorry, I know you don't like being protected, I just can't help it." She looked at him, he was truly worried about her. She couldn't deny that. She knew she took far too many risks, even while she was pregnant. Henry never pushed her, but he was pushing her now out of fear, love and the feel of responsiblilty as her husband and father of her children.

"I know, I'm sorry too." She surprised Henry by pulling him down to kiss her. He took the opportunity to slowly re-enter her, just the tip, and do a few small thrusts making her moan into his mouth. She pulled away, grabbed his tight ass and pushed him all the way in. He bent down to her neck and kissed it, nipped it. Then he went to her breasts, Vicki went still as he massaged them and nipped alternately. Then, she arched into him, her eyes silver and glazed. He bit and pulled her nipple out, she grabbed his head pushing him back down onto her breast. After a few moments of this, Henry pulled her to the side, not wanting put full weight on her, pulled her right leg over his left and started thrusting into her.

"Harder Henry, please stop teasing.." she was lost again, ready to another ride in Henryland. He bit down gently and began to drink her blood, taking only a small amount. She crashed over the peak, down the hill, into the valley and back up the tracks again. He felt her tighten, getting wetter and wetter, she took his neck in her mouth and did the same for him. They finished big at the end of the ride, both of them collapsing in pure pleasure, Henry convulsing multiple times as well as Vicki. He jerked once more before stopping. Vicki shuddered in relief, pure sexual mind-blowing lovemaking relief. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Victoria," Henry said, kissing her forehead, " I love you with all of my heart."

"You better," was her response, she was laying with him still inside of her, not wanting him to move. He wasn't ready to move either. They lay there a few more mintues, then decided they better get up and shower.

Of course in the shower, Henry was ready again. God, Vicki loved having a vampire lover. Johnny or rather Henry on the spot. He soaped her up, then he got stirred up. She bent over in the shower and let him take her again. She slammed into him, crying out as he brought her once more.

"I need a bowl of cereal.." Vicki said heading off for the kitchen after they had actually showered and redressed.

"Vicki, are you still mad?" Henry asked embracing her.

"No, and I love you too with all my heart, but I'll still kill any old snacks that piss me off.." Vicki said smiling, kissing him, then leaving to go eat.

Who would have thought after all the women in his life, this one, this stubborn wild filly, would be the one that would drive him wild, take him places he had never gone and then...

...eat a bowl of cereal!

_**The end..for now..we still have babies and a wedding coming, plus a crossover request..!! thanks and hope you enjoyed..**_


End file.
